Matchmaker
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Aussie73. Mark Carter rencontre Jack O'Neill à la réception après l'enterrement.
1. Chapter 1

**MATCHMAKER**  
by Aussie73

**Auteur**** : Aussie73**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Humour, POV, Romance  
Résumé : Mark Carter rencontre Jack O'Neill à la réception après l'enterrement.  
Pairing(s): Sam/Jack  
Saisons : 8 et 9  
Spoilers : 818 Threads  
Rating: Teens

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Note de l'auteur**J'ai lu beaucoup d'histoires où Mark est dépeint comme étant un pauvre type – j'ai pensé donc en écrire une où il ne l'est pas. Il est le fils de Jacob – il ne peut pas être totalement mauvais (à mon humble avis). Rating dû au langage.

Note du traducteur : Cette fic a été publiée sous ce titre sur GATEWORLD, mais elle est en fait la réunion de deux fics : 'Little Sister' et 'Ice Cream'. La fic est racontée du point de vue de Mark Carter. Comme toujours, un grand merci à Sam-star pour son aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**LITTLE SISTER**

Ma petite sœur.

Grande, forte, théoricienne en astrophysique et Lieutenant Colonel de l'USAF.

Mais elle sera toujours ma petite sœur.

Je me tenais là avec ma femme et mes enfants en train de regarder le cercueil de Papa en train d'être abaissé doucement dans le sol, puis regardais fixement quelques Marines plier un drapeau en un triangle impeccable, le présentant à Sam.

Je détesterais toujours l'armée, mais cette cérémonie était vraiment touchante.

Sam prit le drapeau stoïquement – ou en apparence en tout cas – mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Derrière cet officier de l'armée, il y avait une petite fille qui avait perdu son papa. A côté d'elle se tenait un grand officier avec des cheveux gris ; un Général, je crois – je n'étais pas familier avec les grades de l'Air Force. Il ne l'étreignit pas ou rien de cela ; il se tint juste un peu plus près d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et lui fit un très faible sourire. Sam avait toujours été capable de parler avec ses yeux – la moitié de mes amis étaient tombés amoureux d'elle rien que pour ses yeux. Y compris Pete.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, toujours perplexe à la raison pour laquelle ils avaient brusquement rompu. Ils étaient fiancés, pour l'amour de Dieu, et Pete était fou d'elle. J'avais demandé à Pete s'il savait, et il avait juste marmonné quelque chose sur le fait qu'il souhaitait que cela ne soit lié qu'à la mort de son Père.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, je rassemblai ma petite famille et la ramenai au monospace, et je suivis la file de voitures qui se dirigeait vers la maison du supérieur de Sam. Il avait offert sa maison car, apparemment, elle était plus grande que celle de Sam, et parce qu'il avait connu mon Père aussi. Bah, peut-être que les officiers n'étaient pas tous des pauv' types.

Puis je soupirai. Bien sûr qu'ils ne l'étaient pas – George Hammond était un type vraiment bien et je l'aimais beaucoup. J'avais détesté l'armée pendant si longtemps ; peut-être qu'il était temps d'essayer de regarder par-dessus mes préjugés.

Nous nous garâmes à l'extérieur d'une belle maison dans un quartier calme près des bois. La maison était charmante d'une façon dont je ne me serais jamais attendu d'un militaire et cela me surprit. Je fis sortir les enfants de la voiture et frappai à la porte.

Le même type qui s'était tenu à côté de Sam à la cérémonie ouvrit la porte. Ca devait être son supérieur… quel était son nom déjà ? « Entrez, » dit-il.

Nous entrâmes tous et accrochâmes nos manteaux sur le porte-manteau, ma fille fixant le grand officier avec fascination, battant ses grands yeux bleus en le regardant. Elle était la copie conforme de Sam à son âge – j'avais souvent plaisanté qu'elle aurait pu être le clone de Sam plutôt que simplement sa nièce.

L'homme lui sourit et Gracie fut perdue. « Salut, ma belle ; quel est ton nom » dit-il.

Elle leva ses bras et l'homme pencha sa longue carcasse et la souleva sans effort. « Gracie Carter, » dit-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant affectueusement.

C'était surprenant – Gracie était habituellement timide avec les étrangers. « Gracie Rose, petite dévergondée, » la taquinai-je.

« Vous devez être Mark, » continua l'homme, me présentant sa main libre. « Je suis Jack O'Neill ; je connaissais très bien votre père. »

« Eh bien, au moins l'un de nous le connaissait. » Puis je soupirai. Il semblait que ma bouche était en mode 'on' pendant que mon cerveau était encore coincé en mode 'off'. « Désolé, » ajoutai-je. « C'était gentil à vous d'offrir votre maison pour la veillée. » Je touchais l'épaule de mon fils. « Vous avez rencontré Gracie Rose » - je fis un signe de tête à ma petite blonde dévergondée qui avait sans aucune gêne enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Jack – « voici Michael. »

« Salut, Michael. » Jack tendit sa main à mon fils de huit ans, qui apprécia vraiment le geste d'homme à homme. « Tu sais comment jouer à Super Mario ? »

« Bien sûr ! » dit mon fils. « Je botte le cul… euh, les fesses, » dit-il, essayant d'anticiper ma réprimande.

« Ha ! » répondit Jack. « Je suis un dieu à Super Mario, » psalmodia-t-il. « Et je te mettrai la raclée. »

J'ai regardé l'homme, surpris. Il était plus vieux que moi – la quarantaine bien avancée, peut-être même début de la cinquantaine – pourtant, il paraissait si jeune lorsqu'il taquinait Michael et étreignait Gracie. Et le rapport qu'il avait avec mes enfants… J'adorais les petits casse-pieds, bien sûr, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise avec les enfants des autres personnes de la façon dont Jack semblait l'être.

Michael laissa échapper un reniflement peu élégant. « Je te parie que non ! »

J'ai ricané derrière le dos de ma main, puis je tendis la main pour écarter quelques mèches qui étaient tombées dans les yeux de Gracie. Karen me donna un coup de coude pas vraiment subtil, puis tendit sa main vers Jack. « Je suis Karen Carter, » dit-elle. « Je crois savoir que vous êtes le supérieur de Sam ? »

« Oui, » dit simplement Jack. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Il fit signe avec sa main libre vers un salon, où Sam était assise sur un canapé avec un homme assis de chaque côté d'elle, presque comme pour la protéger. « Allez… lui parler, » ajouta-t-il, changeant Gracie de position pour qu'elle soit maintenant perchée sur sa hanche. « C'est un moment pour la famille. »

Ses yeux se décalèrent légèrement et je suivis son regard, remarquant une photo d'un Jack plus jeune avec une svelte blonde et un jeune garçon affichant un sourire qui égalait celui de Jack. Compris. L'homme avait 'super papa' écrit en travers de lui. « Alors… quand pourrais-je rencontrer votre famille, Jack ? » demandai-je.

La douleur passa brusquement dans le visage de l'homme plus vieux et j'eus le sentiment que j'avais lâché une bombe.

« Oh… je suis divorcé, » dit-il. « Et mon fils. Il… euh… Charlie... est mort. Il y a longtemps, » ajouta-t-il.

Il donnait l'impression que je l'avais poignardé au cœur avec une lame émoussée. Le pauvre gars. Je ne pouvais, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que cette perte lui avait fait. Comme d'habitude, cependant, je n'eus aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire – nous les Carter mâles pouvions parler beaucoup, mais jamais à propos des sentiments.

Gracie semblait tenir du côté de la famille de sa maman, cependant. Elle planta un baiser sur la joue de Jack. « Papa dit que Grand-père est au Paradis, » dit-elle. « Il joue peut-être avec Charlie. » Elle posa sa tête contre lui comme il la serrait plus étroitement dans ses bras.

« Peut-être, » dit Jack. Il embrassa sa joue, puis fit pff en soufflant dessus, la faisant pouffer de rire. « Merci, Gracie. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Plusieurs heures plus tard :**

Gracie était maintenant pelotonnée sur les genoux de Jack, dormant paisiblement, et paraissant être le petit ange qu'elle n'était absolument pas. « Elle vous aime vraiment beaucoup, » lui dis-je.

Il eut un grand sourire – le sourire que Sam m'avait dit avoir catalogué comme 'le Sourire en coin du Salopard Suffisant n°1' – et passa une main sur les boucles de Gracie. « Que puis-je dire ? » dit-il. « Elle est vraiment mignonne. »

« C'est ce que vous pensez, » dit Karen en s'incluant dans la conversation. « Elle ressemble à un ange maintenant, mais vous n'auriez pas pensé cela si vous aviez vu ce qu'elle a fait au lecteur DVD. Il était en une centaine de morceaux le temps qu'elle en ait terminé. »

Jack ricana. « Elle tient de Tante Sam, hein ? » taquina-t-il.

« J'ai entendu, monsieur, » dit Sam, s'approchant de nous. « Au moins, je peux réassembler les choses que je démonte. »

Il remua ses sourcils. « On devient un peu hargneuse, n'est-ce pas, Carter ? » Mais ses yeux bruns étaient doux avec de l'affection et un tendre sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Que puis-je dire, monsieur ; j'ai appris du meilleur, » répondit Sam, retournant le tendre sourire.

Mon intérêt était piqué. Etait-ce CELA que Pete avait voulu dire quand il avait marmonné quelque chose dans sa bière à propos de compétition ?

Le sourire de Jack se transforma en un sourire suffisant différent – était-ce là le n°2 ? – et il leva sa tasse de café vers elle en un toast silencieux.

Le moment de flirt fut interrompu quand un homme noir très grand vint vers nous. « Mark Carter, » dit-il, « permettez-moi de présenter mes condoléances pour la mort de votre père. Jacob Carter était un grand homme et sa mort est une grande perte pour votre peuple. »

« Euh… merci, » dis-je d'un air hésitant. J'avais rencontré ce qui semblait être des centaines de personnes aujourd'hui, toutes chantant les louanges de Papa. Le PRESIDENT avait envoyé ses condoléances, appelant Papa un bon ami, un ennemi obstiné et un des meilleurs hommes qu'il avait rencontrés.

Dieu… avais-je VRAIMENT connu Jacob Carter ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je regardais à l'extérieur le jardin tranquille, essayant de trouver Sam. Elle avait disparu à l'extérieur il y a environ une demi-heure, et je voulais voir si elle allait bien. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus proche de Papa après que son cancer eût été guéri soudainement et ses amis et moi étions inquiets pour elle.

Je sortis lentement dans le jardin sombre et vit Sam se tenant dos à moi, ses mains posées sur une barrière basse. « Ce n'est pas juste, » murmura-t-elle.

« Ca ne l'est jamais, Carter, » entendis-je Jack répondre. L'homme plus âgé sortit ses mains de ses poches, puis en posa une sur son épaule. « Venez là, » ajouta-t-il, glissant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, puis se permit de s'appuyer sur lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. « Merci, monsieur, » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » répondit-il.

J'avais appris durant la journée que Jack aimait feindre l'ignorance. Je n'y croyais pas. Bien qu'il n'ait pas de diplômes égalant ceux de Sam ou du Docteur Jackson, je connaissais assez l'Air Force pour savoir qu'elle ne faisait pas d'un idiot un Général.

Il semblait que Sam était d'accord. Même s'il faisait assez sombre, j'étais presque certain qu'elle roulait ses yeux. « Monsieur, » protesta-t-elle.

« Ce n'était rien, » dit-il.

Ayant l'impression ridicule d'être un intrus, je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la maison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gracie commençait à être grincheuse. Ca avait été une longue journée et elle n'avait pas très bien dormi durant le voyage depuis San Diego. Elle se pelotonna sur les genoux de Jack et refusa avec entêtement d'aller dormir. Je me rappelle Sam à cet âge – elle avait été exactement pareille. Terrifiée d'aller dormir au cas où elle raterait quelque chose.

J'avais partagé cette petite perle avec Jack plus tôt et il avait eu une courte crise de rire. « Elle n'a pas changé alors, » dit-il. « Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de fois j'ai dû la mettre à la porte de son labo à coups de pieds à 0300. »

Ce qui suppliait la question de ce qu'IL faisait debout à… trois heures du matin. Et étant moi, j'ai posé la question.

Jack avait murmuré quelque chose à propos du fait qu'elle était sa subordonnée – il était debout pour prendre soin d'elle. C'était peut-être vrai, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait plus que simplement une relation de supérieur à subordonnée. C'était comme cela que Maman et Papa s'étaient rencontrés. Il était Major et elle était Lieutenant dans son unité, mais elle avait choisi de démissionner pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble.

Oh, bon Dieu ; Jack était-il la compétition à laquelle Pete s'était référé ? Est-ce qu'il savait cela ? Est-ce que Sam savait cela ?

« Ecoutez, pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas ici cette nuit ? » dit Jack. « J'ai plein de chambres et ça vous évitera de traverser la moitié de la ville jusqu'à la maison de Carter. »

J'ai regardé ma femme et haussé les sourcils. « Qu'en penses-tu ? » lui demandai-je.

Elle montra la forme de Michael en train de ronfler qui était en boule près de la télé. « Probablement une bonne idée, » dit-elle.

« Alors… merci, » dis-je à Jack.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveillai et regardai avec un regard trouble le réveil, me demandant pourquoi il n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Puis je me suis rappelé. J'étais dans la chambre d'ami du Général O'Neill. Je vis le soleil commencer à entrer, puis j'entendis l'eau couler à l'extérieur.

« Gracie ! Non ! » entendis-je Karen crier.

Les joies de la condition de parents.

Je soupirai et me levai, mettant un jean et un vieux tee-shirt, puis descendit pour découvrir dans quel genre de trouble mon petit trublion blond s'était fourré cette fois-ci.

Je suivis les sons – les protestations de Karen, le rire enchanté de Gracie et… le rire grave de Jack – à l'arrière du jardin. Gracie était… elle était une boule de boue. Des boucles blondes ébouriffées aux petits orteils nus. Chaque centimètre d'elle était couvert d'une épaisse couche de boue et Karen était en train d'enrouler un tuyau d'arrosage.

« Gracie Rose Carter, que diable as-tu fait ? » dis-je, en m'approchant d'eux.

Elle leva les yeux sur moi et me souffla un baiser. « Bonjour, Papa, » dit-elle gentiment.

Oh oui, elle savait qu'elle avait des problèmes. Je n'allais pas être dissuadé par ses grands yeux bleus. « Qu'étais-tu en train de faire ? » lui demandais-je.

« J'essayais de me faire grandir, » m'informa-t-elle.

Logique d'enfant. Je ne m'y étais jamais vraiment fait. « Pourquoi ? » demandais-je, perplexe.

« Alors, je serais une adulte, » dit-elle.

« Encore une fois, pourquoi ? » dit Jack, s'accroupissant et redressant son petit menton pointu pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle jeta son corps boueux sur lui pour une étreinte à couper le souffle. « Pour pouvoir me marier avec toi, » dit-elle. « Je t'aime. »

Je ricanai et Karen me donna un coup de coude. A faire mal. « Tu dois admirer le goût de ta fille, » dit-elle.

Cela me fit taire.

« Gracie, ma chérie, les petites filles ne grandissent pas comme ça, » dit Jack, ne semblant pas se soucier d'être à présent couvert de boue lui aussi. « Tu devras attendre longtemps, très longtemps. Mais tu deviendras une belle femme un jour. »

« Alors, tu te marieras avec moi ? »

Petite casse-pied obstinée. Je surveillais Jack pour voir comment il allait se sortir de celle-ci.

Il regarda en arrière vers moi et ses yeux s'étrécirent, comme pour dire, 'Vous êtes un homme mort'. Je haussais innocemment les épaules. « Oh, je suis déjà un vieil homme, Gracie ; tu ne voudras rien avoir à faire avec moi quand tu seras adulte. »

« Oh. » Elle tapota la joue de Jack d'une main couverte de boue, semblant accepter cela. « Et Tante Sam ? »

Jack toussa – une toux courte qui me rappela un des chats de Sam quand il avait avalé une boule de poils. « Quoi elle ? »

« Elle est jolie… et tu n'arrêtes pas de la prendre dans tes bras, » dit Gracie. Avait-elle été une commère dans une vie précédente ?

« Eh bien, Gracie, elle est triste pour Grand-père Jacob, » dis-je, supposant qu'il était temps de sauver les fesses de Jack. Bien que j'AVAIS eu un plaisir malicieux à le voir si ahuri.

« Parlant du loup, » dit Karen, délivrant un autre coup de coude dans mes côtes. Cette femme ne connaissait VRAIMENT pas sa force.

« Bonjour, tout le monde… mon Général, » dit Sam, puis s'arrêta en glissant. « Gracie Rose Carter, est-ce toi ? »

Gracie pouffa. « Ouais, » dit-elle. Elle distribua un baiser enthousiaste sur la joue de Jack et étreignit sa jambe alors qu'il se relevait.

« Monsieur… je suis désolée, » commença Sam.

« A-ah ! » la coupa Jack. « Un jardin, une enfant de cinq ans et un tuyau d'arrosage que j'ai oublié de ranger. Ca devait arriver. » Il frotta un peu de boue à présent sèche. « Je crois que je vais aller me doucher à nouveau, cependant. »

Agacée par une conversation qui ne la concernait plus, Gracie tira sur la main de Karen. « Maman, j'ai besoin d'un bain, » dit-elle.

Ma femme renifla. « Tu crois ? » dit-elle. « Allons-y, boule de boue. »

Après qu'elles soient parties, Jack se tourna vers Sam. « Il semble que votre nièce soit tombée amoureuse de moi, Carter, » dit-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est étrange, monsieur, » dit Sam.

« Carter ! » geignit-il d'une façon mélodramatique. « Je vous ferai savoir que, même à MON âge, je peux faire palpiter quelques cœurs. »

« Désolée, monsieur, » répondit automatiquement Sam – mais sans sincérité. « Elle est habituellement très timide avec les étrangers, mais… En fait, ce n'est pas si étrange. »

« Non ? » s'enquit-il.

« Arrêtez ça, monsieur ; nous savons tous comment vous et les enfants êtes attirés les uns par les autres. »

Jack parut un peu embarrassé. « Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il de mal à aimer les enfants ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton défensif. « Les enfants ont besoin d'amour. Tout le monde a besoin d'amour, » ajouta-t-il doucement.

Elle le regarda, ses grands yeux bleus lui communiquant quelque chose silencieusement. Et une fois encore, j'eus l'impression d'être un intrus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'offris ma main à Jack. « Ce fut très agréable de vous rencontrer, Jack, » lui dis-je. « Si vous venez un jour à San Diego, passez nous voir. »

« Je le ferai, » dit Jack. « J'ai un rendez-vous avec une jolie blonde pour aller manger des glaces » - il ébouriffa les boucles de Gracie – « et pour botter le cul de quelqu'un… euh, les fesses… sur sa nouvelle X-Box. »

Je me tournai et donnai une étreinte à Sam. « Ca va aller, ma puce ? » demandais-je. Puis je grimaçai légèrement ; Papa l'avait toujours appelée ainsi.

Elle retourna l'étreinte. « Ca ira, » dit-elle. Elle regarda Jack. « A quelle heure voulez-vous que je me présente au travail demain, mon Général ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Oh, non, Carter ! » dit-il d'un ton taquin. « Demain, vous, Daniel, Murray et moi nous dirigerons vers la terre d'eau bleue limpide, domicile des huarts. »

« Pêcher, monsieur ? » Un sourcil levé. « Je pensais qu'il n'y AVAIT pas de poisson dans votre étang. »

« Sam, il ne s'agit pas de poisson. Il s'agit de l'acte de pêcher, » dis-je.

Jack parut enchanté. « Vous voyez ! Au moins UN Carter qui comprend ça, » dit-il. Puis ses yeux s'adoucirent. « Carter, vous avez besoin de vacances. Nous tous. »

Elle céda sans plus d'argument. Cela me surprit. Sam n'avait jamais été de celle à rester étendue à ne rien faire. « En fait, ça me semble bien, monsieur, » dit-elle.

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! » J'explosais, marre des 'monsieur' et des 'Carter'. « Seriez-vous traduits en cour martiale si vous vous appeliez par votre prénom ? Dieu, vous avez travaillé ensemble pendant… quoi… huit ans ? »

Sam parut surprise tandis que le 'Sourire en coin du Salopard Suffisant n°3' s'affichait sur le visage de Jack. « Oui… SAM, » railla-t-il doucement.

« Bien… JACK, » répliqua-t-elle, ronronnant presque son nom. Il déglutit et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Je cachais vaillamment mon sourire, souhaitant pouvoir être une mouche sur le mur pendant leurs vacances. Ne jamais défier un Carter.

Je fis entrer ma famille dans le monospace, puis serrai à nouveau la main de Jack. « Elle ira bien, vous savez, » dis-je. « Nous les Carter sommes une espèce dure. »

« Je sais, » répondit-il. « Votre père était tout pareil – un vieux salopard entêté. » Puis ses yeux s'adoucirent. « Il était un type bien. Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pu le connaître mieux ces dernières années. »

Je ne me donnais même pas la peine de demander pourquoi. Quoi qu'ils fissent dans cette montagne – et je doutais sérieusement que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la télémétrie radar – je n'avais pas la permission de savoir. Et probablement que je ne le croirais pas de toute façon. « Moi aussi, » dis-je. « Mais la vie est pleine de regrets sans en ajouter d'autres. »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Prenez soin d'eux, Mark ; vous avez là une belle chose. »

Je savais qu'il pensait à son ex-femme et à son fils perdu, et j'ai soudain réalisé que ce soldat endurci était un homme seul. « Merci, » dis-je, en m'installant dans le siège conducteur et en refermant la portière.

Alors que je reculais dans l'allée, je vis ma petite sœur venir à lui. Il la regarda avec un tendre sourire – PAS un sourire en coin – et ils se mirent à parler. Puis son bras vint autour de ses épaules, tandis que le sien allait autour de sa taille.

Je souris doucement. Peut-être que Jack ne serait plus seul très longtemps. Et étant donné que Papa n'était plus là, c'était à moi de m'assurer que Jack veille sur ma petite sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**ICE CREAM**

**Partie 1**

« Carter. »

Je fronçais les yeux sur le téléphone. « Tu réponds bizarrement au téléphone, » remarquai-je.

« Merci, grand frère, » répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Attends… il est plus de minuit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? »

La femme venait de faire une bonne remarque. J'adorais mon sommeil. « Sam, c'est l'anniversaire de Gracie la semaine prochaine. Je suppose que tu ne pourras pas obtenir de congés pour venir à San Diego ? »

« Il est prévu que je sois en congé, » dit Sam, « et je suis sûre que le Général me laissera partir. »

« Comment VA Jack, au fait ? » J'avais rencontré l'homme à la veillée de Papa il y a quelques semaines et il avait tout de suite ensorcelé ma fille. Ainsi que moi… J'avais été surpris de me retrouver à bien aimer le type – il était militaire et je soupçonnais qu'il était en partie la raison pour laquelle Sam avait rompu avec mon ami Pete. Mais après les avoir vus ensemble, je savais que Pete n'avait aucune chance. C'était simplement bien que Sam s'en soit rendu compte avant le mariage.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Sam. « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que j'ai été transférée hors de Springs. »

« Tu as quitté le Colorado ? » Cela me surprit. Sam avait passé les huit dernières années là-bas, faisant… qui savait quoi dans cette montagne. Quelque chose me disait que vous auriez à la traîner de force pour qu'elle en parte.

« Il y a deux semaines. Je suis détachée temporairement au département R&D dans le Nevada. »

Je ricanais. « Alors… rencontré par hasard des aliens, ou quoi ? » taquinai-je. Elle était passée par un stade quand elle était petite où elle croyait à la théorie de la conspiration à propos de la zone 51, et je ne me fatiguais jamais de la taquiner à propos de cela.

Elle retourna le rire. « La ferme, Mark, » dit-elle d'un ton décontracté.

Nous avons parlé encore un peu, faisant les arrangements pour la semaine suivante, puis je fis exprès de bâiller bruyamment. « Ferais mieux d'y aller, Sam ; je suis vanné. »

« D'accord. » Elle semblait à nouveau amusée – et à mes dépens.

« A la semaine prochaine, ma puce. »

Je posai le téléphone avec un grand sourire à son braillement indigné, puis composai le numéro de Cheyenne Mountain. Après de nombreuses réorientations, quelqu'un aboya un grincheux « O'Neill ; QUOI ! » Euh, peut-être que ce truc de dire son nom était un truc militaire.

« Euh… Général O'Neill. Bonjour, c'est Mark. Le frère de Sam. »

« Oh ! » L'homme parut surpris, puis un peu confus. « Désolé, Mark. Je viens de passer la dernière heure à hurler à un moulin à paroles du Pentagone ; j'ai pensé que c'était encore lui. »

« Ah. Eh bien, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est l'anniversaire de Gracie la semaine prochaine, » dis-je. « Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais je… elle adorerait vous revoir. »

« Eh bien, j'ai effectivement une promesse de rendez-vous à tenir concernant une glace, n'est-ce pas ? » dit l'homme, semblant à présent extrêmement content. Je l'entendis feuilleter quelque chose – probablement un calendrier. « Peux pas venir le dimanche – rendez-vous avec le Prez – mais je pourrais prendre un vol le lundi. »

J'ai cru que j'allais avaler ma langue. Le PRESIDENT. « Le Président Hayes ? » m'écriai-je d'une voix aiguë, puis m'éclaircissant la gorge. « NOTRE président ? » demandai-je d'un ton plus – je l'espérai – masculin.

« Oui, » dit Jack, donnant l'impression qu'il était en train de rire. « Le grand Boss. Alors… Lundi, ça ira ? »

« C'est… euh, c'est très bien, » dis-je. « Je vais vous donner le numéro de mon portable – appelez-moi quand vous saurez l'heure de votre vol et je viendrai vous chercher. »

« Super, » répondit l'homme plus âgé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » aboya-t-il soudain.

« Quoi ? »

« Pas vous, » dit-il, paraissant distrait. « Walter ? »

« J'ai le Président pour vous sur la ligne Une, » dit le mystérieux Walter, paraissant nerveux.

Bonté divine ; le Président des Etats-Unis appelait Jack O'Neill ! Qui diable ETAIT ce gars ? Certainement quelque chose de plus que le simple soldat qu'il se plaisait à décrire.

« Merde, » marmonna Jack. « Mark, vais devoir y aller. Quel est votre numéro de portable ? »

Je le lui ai donné et nous nous sommes souhaité un au revoir rapide avant que je ne raccroche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, Mark Jeremiah Carter ? »

Je grimaçai en entendant mon nom complet. J'avais toujours détesté mon deuxième prénom. « Rien, » dis-je, dirigeant mon expression la plus innocente à mon accusatrice.

Malheureusement, Karen m'avait connu trop longtemps pour gober cela. « Tu ne joues pas encore à l'entremetteur, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle.

« Allez, Karen. Tu es celle qui dit toujours que Sam a besoin de sortir davantage, » dis-je.

Karen me regarda d'un air perspicace puis posa ses mains sur ma tête, les glissant dans mes cheveux. Méchante, MECHANTE femme. Elle savait que j'adorais qu'elle me masse la tête. « Oui… ? » s'enquit-elle, pressant ses doigts aux endroits qui me feraient révéler les secrets d'Etat – si j'en avais.

« Tu les as vus ensemble ; un aveugle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amoureux, » marmonnai-je, sérieusement distrait par ses doigts adroits. Vilaine femme. Ma tête tomba en avant pour se poser sur son épaule.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle prudemment, continuant le massage, « mais est-ce que l'Air Force n'a pas un règlement à propos de ce genre de chose ? »

Je souris avec suffisance. « Oui, mais Sam est dans le Nevada. Ils ne sont pas dans la même chaîne de commandement. »

Deux semaines après la veillée de Papa, j'étais allé à Springs pour rendre visite à Sam et l'aider à régler les affaires de Papa quand je suis tombé par hasard sur le Docteur Jackson et Murray. J'avais subtilement… ou peut-être PAS du tout subtilement… dirigé la conversation sur Sam et Jack.

Daniel m'avait regardé en étrécissant les yeux puis avait soupiré. « Dieu, ils sont amoureux, ça fait presque mal à voir, » me dit-il. « Ils sont si loyaux à l'Air Force, à ce que nous faisons, qu'ils désirent se dénier leur meilleure chance au bonheur. » Il eut alors un grand sourire. « Mais ils flirtaient vraiment quand nous étions au chalet de Jack. »

Je ne me donnais même pas la peine de dire que cette télémétrie radar de l'espace profond ne pouvait pas être si importante. Ces gens devraient vraiment travailler leur couverture.

« Daniel Jackson, » interrompit Murray, « le Colonel Carter et O'Neill sont des personnes adultes. Ils n'apprécieront pas d'interférence dans leurs vies. »

Daniel parut légèrement penaud. Pas moi. « Hé, c'est ma petite sœur, » dis-je. « Si je ne peux pas interférer dans sa vie, à quoi ça sert d'être le grand frère ? »

Murray secoua simplement la tête et haussa un sourcil. Le type était juste de mon âge, mais il agissait comme quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux.

Sans me laisser intimider par le sourcil levé, je réussis à soutirer, en cajolant, plus d'informations de Daniel. Il était réticent à s'ingérer dans les vies de Sam et de Jack lui-même, mais il ne parut pas gêné de me donner des armes pour le faire. Plutôt fine la ligne qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas franchir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Plusieurs jours plus tard :**

Je me tenais dans la zone d'arrivée, attendant Jack. Il avait appelé et dit qu'il devait aller à DC pour une réunion urgente, donc serait un peu en retard. Alors qu'une marée humaine me dépassait, j'entendis une voix que je ne pouvais pas ne pas reconnaître. « Salut ! »

Oh, génial. Steven Francks. Un de mes meilleurs amis, quelqu'un de droit à qui je confierais ma vie, mais il aimait cabotiner. « Salut, » dis-je.

« Comment va Karen ? » demanda-t-il. « Et sans oublier les pitchouns, bien sûr. »

« Ils vont bien, » lui dis-je, scrutant la foule grouillante pour Jack. Dieu merci, il était grand ; il sortait du lot. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Oh, super…, » dit Steven d'une voix distraite, ses yeux se portant ailleurs. « Oh, J'ADORE un homme en uniforme, » souffla-t-il. « Un homme à croquer à six heures. »

Je fis les gros yeux. « Dieu, Steven ; je jurerais que tu es trop gay pour le rôle ! »

Il me connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas être offensé. De plus, il mettait sa fierté à jouer les stéréotypes. Il haussa simplement les épaules, puis montra du doigt l'homme sans méfiance qui avait saisi son attention.

Grosse surprise.

Je permis un vilain petit sourire ironique d'apparaître. Jack était aussi mâle qu'on pouvait l'être, et il était militaire jusqu'au bout des ongles. Ceci pouvait être drôle quelques minutes. Je levais la main et lui fit signe. « Ohhh, mon chou, » dit Steven d'une voix traînante. « Canon DROIT par ici. »

« Bonjour, Mark, » dit Jack ôtant sa casquette et la mettant sous son bras, puis enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Bonjour, » répondis-je, ôtant ma main de sa poigne. « Gracie va être enchantée de vous voir. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Vous ne lui aviez pas dit, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il. « Je n'aurais peut-être pas pu venir. » Il eut une expression sombre sur le visage tout d'un coup. « Je déteste décevoir les enfants. »

« Euhh… COUCOU ! » dit Steven d'une voix impatiente.

« Oh, désolé. » J'essayai désespérément de cacher mon sourire en coin. « Steven Francks, voici le Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill. »

Méchant, je sais, mais je suis un Carter. S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise de mon Père, c'est comment se payer la tête de quelqu'un.

J'ai cru que Steven allait se noyer dans sa propre bave. « Brigadier Général ? » souffla-t-il. « Vous paraissez si jeune pour être si… puissant. »

Jack me jeta un regard qui promettait un châtiment rapide et douloureux, mais tendit une main vers Steven. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, » offrit-il.

Steven le regarda, tira une conclusion non spécifiée, et décida de laisser tomber le cabotinage. « Je crois savoir que vous travaillez avec la superbe Sam, » dit-il avec un sourire taquin vers moi.

Jack secoua la tête. « Nous TRAVAILLIONS ensemble, » dit-il, « jusqu'à son transfert. Et je vais partir moi-même bientôt – le Pentagone. »

« Le Pentagone ? » Steven fourra une main dans sa poche et évalua l'homme plus âgé. « Vous ne me paraissez pas être du type politicard. » J'avais oublié combien il pouvait être perspicace.

Jack renifla. « Vous avez raison, » dit-il. « Mais quand le Chef d'Etat Major vous dit de venir au Pentagone, vous ALLEZ au Pentagone. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Steven. « Mon père était dans l'Air Force aussi ; donc je sais ce que c'est. »

« Ah. » Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill, roi du monosyllabe.

Jack prit son sac du carrousel, s'arrêtant brièvement pour sourire à la petite fille qui lui faisait un bisou de la main, puis dit, « Eh bien… allons-y. »

« J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, Jack, » dit Steven. « Vous allez être en ville longtemps ? »

« Environ une semaine, » dit Jack, « j'espère. »

« Eh bien… passez de bonnes vacances, » offrit Steven, « et peut-être que je vous reverrai avant que vous ne partiez. »

« Oui. Peut-être. » Jack serra brièvement la main de Steven une fois encore. « Au fait, Steven, arrêtez de flirter. »

Steven eut un petit rire. « Ca valait le coup d'essayer, » dit-il. « Peut-être que la ravissante Sam est plus à votre goût, hmmm ? »

Je ne dis rien. Pourquoi aurais-je dû quand Steven faisait, par inadvertance, tout le travail pour moi ?

« Oui, probablement, » marmonna Jack, puis une légère rougeur monta à son visage.

Je le SAVAIS.

« Eh bien… bonne chance avec ça, Jack, » dit Steven. « Passez un bon séjour. »

« Merci, Steven, » dit Jack, recouvrant de son petit faux pas.

Steven s'éloigna sans se presser, et Jack se tourna vers moi. Les yeux sombres, étrécis. « Vous avez fait exprès. »

« Ouaip. »

« Mark… »

« Ouaip. »

« Vous êtes un homme mort. »

« Ouaip. »

---

**Partie 2**

Nous nous garâmes à l'extérieur de l'école de Gracie et sortîmes de la voiture, Jack regardant autour de lui avec un mélange de plaisir et de tristesse. J'avais le sentiment qu'il se rappelait Charlie. « JACK ! »

Et une petite tornade blonde vint se jeter sur nous à cent miles à l'heure. Jack la saisit à mi-vol et la souleva dans une étreinte géante. « Ma petite fille préférée, » dit-il avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Je ricanais. Il devrait être illégal de paraître aussi content de soi.

Il rougit légèrement. « Ca fait longtemps que quelqu'un a été aussi enchanté de me voir, » dit-il.

Gracie enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se percha joyeusement sur sa hanche. Puis elle déposa un baiser retentissant sur sa joue. « Bonjour, Papa, » ajouta-t-elle, se penchant de façon précaire hors des bras de Jack pour me donner un baiser.

« Alors… Gracie, j'ai entendu dire que c'est ton anniversaire cette semaine, » dit Jack, lui retournant le baiser sonore. « Tu sais ce que tu veux ? »

Gracie bondit sur lui, puis enleva la casquette de l'Air Force de sa tête, la déposant sur ses boucles. « Oui. Tu vas m'acheter quelque chose ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Déjà fait… A-ah ! Et tu vas attendre jusqu'à ton anniversaire, petite demoiselle ! » taquina-t-il. « On ne boude pas, on ne fait pas de grands yeux. »

« Méchant. » Et elle ne tenta même pas de bouder. Dieu, il était doué.

Il déposa un bruyant baiser en faisant pff dans son cou. « Ouaip, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin déjà connu. Etait-ce le n°3 ? « J'ai connu ta Tante Sam depuis trop longtemps pour me faire avoir. »

Gracie sautilla encore contre lui. « Tante Sam est là aussi pour mon anniversaire! » dit-elle d'une voix excitée. Balance !

« Cool, hein ? » dit Jack d'un ton décontracté, bien que je pouvais dire qu'il était surpris. « Tu crois qu'elle voudra se joindre à nous pour la glace ? »

« Oui… mais elle préfère le Jell-O. Et le Jell-O bleu en plus. »

Jack fit la moue. « Ta Tante Sam est très, très bizarre. »

« Le bleu c'est dégoûtant, » acquiesça Gracie. « Je préfère le rouge. »

Jack fit un grand sourire et la balança sur ses épaules, saisissant fermement ses petites jambes. Je sentis un élancement d'envie. Je n'avais pas été capable de faire ça depuis deux ans, et avait mis cela sur le fait que Gracie grandissait. Mais Jack avait au moins dix ans de plus que moi, et il n'avait fait aucun cas du poids de Gracie. Peut-être qu'il était temps que j'aille à la gym ou quelque chose. « Je savais qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour laquelle je t'aimais, Gracie Rose Carter, » s'exclama-t-il.

Nous retournâmes au monospace et Jack boucla ma fille dans le siège à l'arrière, la faisant pouffer à nouveau. Qu'y avait-il avec cet homme qui rendait ma fille habituellement timide si extravertie ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Euh, Mark, » dit Jack mal à l'aise alors que nous nous garions devant la maison, « Carter SAIT que je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente gênée. Et je ne veux pas déranger. »

« Vous ne dérangez pas, » dis-je, en évitant autant que possible la question. « Je vous ai invité, vous vous rappelez ? » De plus, Sam pouvait avoir besoin d'un peu de gêne. Elle était toujours tellement… maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle était satisfaite, elle était contente. Mais elle ne semblait pas particulièrement heureuse. Jack la taquinait, ne semblait pas trop admiratif de son énorme cerveau, l'asticotait sur son style de vie. L'homme était bon pour elle.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture, et je poussais Gracie et Jack en avant dans la maison. « Sam. Nous sommes rentrés ! » appelais-je.

« Je suis là ! » dit-elle du salon.

Nous suivîmes les sons et tombâmes sur ma petite sœur. Jouant à la X-box avec Michael. Ma petite sœur, si comme il faut et convenable. Ma petite sœur, portant sa robe de chambre préférée de 'vieille fille', complétée de chaussons aux énormes oreilles. « Salut, » dit-elle, ne quittant même pas les yeux de l'écran.

Je risquais un regard sur Jack. Ses yeux dansaient d'amusement et il affichait un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. « Carter ; qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il avec désinvolture.

« Rien, mon Général ; juste… » Puis la tête blonde se retourna brusquement. « MON GENERAL ? » cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, ses yeux devenant incroyablement grands, se relevant maladroitement sur ses pieds.

« Salut, Carter, » répondit l'homme. « Belle allure. » Il fit un geste vers les trucs en peluche à ses pieds.

Elle devint rouge, mais rit. Il y a quelques années, elle se serait hérissée ou dit quelque réplique cinglante. Elle était plus détendue que je ne me rappelais l'avoir vue l'être. « Merci, monsieur, » répondit-elle. « Vous me connaissez ; toujours pimpante et pomponnée. » Puis elle me jeta un coup d'œil, les yeux étrécis. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir, Mark, » dit-elle.

« Quoi, et rater à quel point tes yeux pouvaient devenirs grands ? » taquinai-je.

« Mark m'a invité pour l'anniversaire de Gracie, Carter, » dit Jack. « Je peux trouver un hôtel si ça pose un problème. »

« Dieu, non, monsieur ! » dit Sam. « Ce sera agréable de vous avoir ici, monsieur. » Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers moi, puis ajouta, « vous m'avez manqué. »

Jack semblait savoir quand NE PAS taquiner ma petite sœur. « Oui ; vous m'avez manqué aussi, Carter, » dit-il d'un ton désinvolte, mais sincère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Des yeux plaidaient avec ma petite sœur.

Des yeux qui s'égaraient entre son visage et le gâteau qu'elle faisait. Sam n'était pas la meilleure des cuisinières, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle savait faire un quatre-quarts à la vanille à damner un saint.

« Non, » dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

« Pas juste. » Je pouvais presque VOIR la moue apparaître.

« Vous pouvez attendre jusqu'à la fête, » dit-elle.

Puis une autre paire d'yeux se joignit à la première dans la plaidoirie. « Tante SA-AM, » cajola la propriétaire de la deuxième paire d'yeux.

« Vous m'avez entendue, » dit Sam. Elle pouvait être aussi stricte avec Gracie qu'elle l'était avec Jack. Il s'était avéré que l'homme avait une faiblesse incroyable pour les sucreries et l'appétit vorace d'un adolescent. ET un permis de tuer. Mauvaise combinaison. Mais Sam n'était pas intimidée – elle connaissait l'homme depuis trop longtemps. « De toute façon, mon Général, est-ce que le Docteur Brightman ne vous a pas conseillé de commencer à diminuer la quantité de gâteau ? »

Jack détourna les yeux de manière coupable. « Ahhh, ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas faire de mal, Carter, » dit-il.

« Peut-être pas, monsieur, mais ça ne signifie pas que vous allez déjà avoir du gâteau, » dit Sam.

« Très bien. » Jack lui tira la langue, puis souleva ma fille dans ses bras, la jetant sur son épaule. « Gracie, je crois que nous devrions aller manger cette glace… et laisser la méchante Tante Sam ici. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Yeah ! » acquiesça-t-elle avec enthousiasme, en gloussant de sa position.

Jack me jeta un coup d'œil. « Ooops. Est-ce que c'est d'accord, Mark ? » demanda-t-il.

Je saisis avec joie l'opportunité de me débarrasser d'eux pendant quelques heures. Par certains côtés, Jack était juste un autre enfant. Un grand enfant, mais un enfant quand même. « Bien, sûr, » dis-je. « Nous pourrons préparer la fête pendant que vous serez partis. »

L'homme me regarda, puis eut un sourire ironique. « Vous nous voulez hors de la cuisine, hein ? » dit-il.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais si transparent. « Oui, » acquiesçais-je.

« D'accord, » dit Jack joyeusement. Il se retourna, Gracie toujours suspendue sur son épaule, et sortit de la cuisine. « MICHAEL ! » beugla-t-il.

« QUOI ? »

« Nous allons aller manger de la glace. Tu viens avec ? »

« Oui ! »

J'entendis Michael descendre l'escalier en faisant un bruit d'enfer, puis j'entendis un cri étouffé. Je regardais l'extérieur par la fenêtre et vit que Michael se balançait maintenant sur l'AUTRE épaule de Jack. Oh, oui ; vraiment temps de faire un peu d'exercices.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mark. » Sam se tourna pour me faire face, brandissant la spatule presque comme une arme. « A quoi joues-tu ? »

Je ne me donnais même pas la peine de demander ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Sam, je l'ai invité pour l'anniversaire de Gracie, » dis-je. « Tu as vu combien elle l'aime. »

« Oh. » Elle parut décontenancée, puis hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Le Général O'Neill a toujours était doué avec les enfants. Je ne suis pas surprise que Gracie l'aime. » Puis ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Je suis surprise, cependant, que TU l'aimes tant, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Moi aussi, » répondis-je d'une voix candide. « Mais, c'est un homme bien, avec un sens de l'humour singulier. Tu me connais, Sam ; j'aime les types singuliers. » Quelque peu apaisée, elle prit une gorgée de son soda light. « Et le fait que tu sois amoureuse de lui n'a rien à voir avec ça, » ajoutais-je d'un ton ô combien désinvolte.

Elle toussa et le soda sortit par son nez. Ma petite sœur. Si gracieuse, élégante et posée. « QUOI ? » s'écria-t-elle, saisissant un mouchoir et se tamponnant le visage.

« Oui, » dis-je. « C'est assez évident, en fait. »

Elle se renfrogna, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Tu ne crois pas qu'IL sait, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, ses yeux élargis.

« Je ne crois pas, » dis-je, puis mon cerveau me rattrapa. « Tu ES vraiment amoureuse de lui ? Pas juste 'l'aime bien' comme un compagnon d'armes, un frère, un ami. »

« Mark…, » gronda-t-elle, puis elle soupira. « J'aime le Général O'Neill. ET… je suis amoureuse de lui. »

Je reniflais. « Tu es amoureuse de l'homme, et tu l'appelles Général O'Neill ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Des années d'habitude, » dit-elle. « C'était plus facile de se cacher derrière les grades quand nous étions à Cheyenne Mountain. »

« Mais maintenant, tu n'y es plus, » dis-je. « Vous n'êtes plus dans la même chaîne de commandement. Et même si vous l'étiez, tu ne serais pas traduite en cour martiale si tu l'appelais Jack pendant que tu es en congé. »

« Oui, je suppose, » dit-elle. « Mais quand je reviendrais à Cheyenne Mountain, nous serons à nouveau au point de départ. »

Ses yeux semblaient un peu humides, et je ne voulais pas voir cela. Cela m'amusait de la taquiner un peu, mais je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer. Sam ne pleurait pas souvent, aussi quand elle le faisait, vous saviez que c'était sérieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La porte s'ouvrit et Michael et Gracie entrèrent en trombe, traînant Jack par ses mains. « Wow, ralentissez, vous deux ; je suis un vieil homme, vous savez ! » grommela Jack, mais l'homme ne me dupait pas ; vous pouviez voir combien il aimait l'attention.

Gracie lui donna une éteinte au cou. « Tu n'es pas vieux, Oncle Jack, » dit-elle. 'ONCLE Jack ?' « Tu es seulement… PLUS vieux. » Ma petite diplomate.

« Oui, » acquiesça Michael. « Les vieux ne jouent pas au hockey de rue. »

Cela voulait-il dire que j'étais un vieux ? « Hockey de rue ? » m'enquérais-je.

« Oui, » dit Jack. « Nous… euh… avons rencontré par hasard des amis de Michael dans le parc après notre glace et puis sans savoir comment… »

« Tu joues super bien, Oncle Jack, » dit Michael.

« Attends, » dis-je. « Michael, tu n'avais pas tes patins avec toi. Comment as-tu joué ? »

Michael haussa les épaules. « J'ai emprunté ceux de David après qu'il ait dû rentrer à la maison, » dit-il.

D'accord… ça répondait à celle-ci. Mais il était impossible que Jack ait pu emprunter les patins des bouts de chou. Je lui jetais un regard et il fit un grand sourire. « Je n'ai pas patiné, » dit-il, puis baissa légèrement la voix. « J'ai pensé que je devais me donner un petit handicap. »

« Oh. C'était gentil à vous. »

Il changea de position et marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent. Jack semblait n'avoir aucun problème à être prévenant, mais il s'embarrassait quand quelqu'un essayait de lui en faire le compliment.

« Hockey de rue, monsieur ? » demanda Sam, lui épargnant davantage d'embarras. « Quel âge avez-vous déjà ? »

Il lui fit un lent sourire, et elle rougit. « OH, je ne vous le dirais pas, Carter, » dit-il doucement. « Vais garder un peu de mystère, vous savez. »

« Tu disais que tu te rappelais la mort du Président Kennedy, » dit Michael. « Donc tu avais probablement... dix ans. Tu devrais donc avoir maintenant… cinquante-deux ans. » Mon petit génie des maths. Ne tiens certainement pas de moi.

« Mince. » Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent. « Okay ; tu m'as eu, gamin. J'aurais cinquante-trois ans bientôt. » Il jeta un coup d'œil malicieux à ma sœur. « Je vous avais dit que j'étais un vieil homme. »

Elle me regarda et je lui fis un clin d'œil d'encouragement. Elle vint à lui et posa une main sur sa joue. « Oh, j'ai toujours aimé les hommes plus vieux, MON GENERAL, » souffla-t-elle, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Venez, les enfants ; nous avons une fête à préparer ! » ajouta-t-elle tout haut.

Je ricanais en silence à l'expression de stupeur sur le visage de Jack. Une chose que tout le monde devrait savoir à propos des Carter : nous sommes diaboliques.

---

**Partie 3**

« Hé, p'tite morveuse ! » dit Jack, attrapant Gracie à mi-vol alors qu'elle se précipitait vers lui après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis. « Tu t'es bien amusée, alors ? »

« Yeah ! » dit Gracie, ses joues rouges dues à toutes ses courses. Elle le regarda puis posa sa main sur sa joue, laquelle arborait une légère contusion. « Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Oncle Jack, » ajouta-t-elle. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien, ma chérie, » dit-il, embrassant sa joue. « Simplement plus aussi jeune que je l'étais. »

Gracie parut déconcertée. « Personne ne l'est, » souligna-t-elle.

Jack eut un petit rire. « Jamais pensé à ça comme ça, » dit-il. « Mais je deviens probablement trop vieux pour tenir la dragée haute à vous tous, p'tits pitchouns. »

Gracie bâilla et se blottit contre sa jambe, l'étreignant à sa taille. « Tu N'es PAS vieux, Oncle Jack, » insista-t-elle. Toute l'excitation de la fête l'avait épuisée.

« Tu ES vraiment ma préférée, » dit Jack, s'asseyant et la soulevant sur ses genoux. Elle se pelotonna joyeusement contre lui et bâilla une nouvelle fois. « Je suis content que tu aimes ton cadeau, » ajouta-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais acheté quelque chose pour une belle fille auparavant. »

Elle lui délivra un gros bisou sur sa joue. « Je l'adore, » dit-elle pointant du doigt la peluche géante en forme d'alien de Roswell qui était plus grande qu'elle. « Mais TU ES mon meilleur cadeau, Oncle Jack, » dit-elle avec un énorme bâillement. « Je t'aime, » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge rapidement et Karen et Sam eurent toutes les deux des reniflements suspects. « Je t'aime aussi, ma puce, » dit-il. Il se leva et la souleva. « Tu veux que je te mette au lit ? »

« Hu-hum, » dit Gracie, fermant les yeux et se blottissant davantage contre lui. « Bonne nuit Maman… Papa… Tante Sam. »

Jack sortit du salon. « Oncle Jack ! » geignit Gracie. « J'ai oublié Thor ! »

Thor ? Je fis une note mentale pour découvrir ce que diable elle lisait à l'école comme Jack faisait un rapide demi-tour et se saisissait l'énorme alien en peluche. « Voilà, ma chérie, » dit-il, puis passa doucement une main dans les boucles ébouriffées. « Heure du lit. »

Je l'entendis grimper les marches, puis me tournai vers ma femme et ma sœur. « Très bien ; c'est quoi ces pleurs, Sam ? » dis-je. Ma sœur n'était pas de celle à pleurer pour un rien.

Elle parut légèrement embarrassée, puis me tira la langue. « J'étais juste en train de penser… Le Général O'Neill est si génial avec les enfants. Ca semble injuste qu'il soit seul. »

« Eh bien, tu pourrais faire quelque chose à propos de ça, Sam, » soulignai-je à ma manière ô-si-obligeante-de-frère-entremetteur-importun.

Puis je perdis le fil de mes pensées quand j'entendis le son d'une flûte. Michael avait joué de la flûte brièvement à l'école avant qu'il n'en perde l'intérêt. Mais là, des sons magnifiques, apaisants, flottaient de l'étage. Je ne reconnus pas la mélodie, mais ça semblait vaguement irlandais. Je savais que Jack O'Neill était Irlandais, bien sûr – bien que beaucoup de générations aient suivi depuis le départ d'Irlande – mais n'avais pas pensé que le soldat endurci avait un tel côté poétique.

Ni Sam d'après l'expression sur son visage. « Mince, » murmura-t-elle, ses yeux agrandis. « Dieu… c'est magnifique, » souffla-t-elle, une expression rêveuse remplaçant les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Puis elle parut gênée par son moment de jeune fille.

Quelques minutes divines plus tard – bien que Sam fût une scientifique, elle aimait la bonne musique – Jack revint dans le salon et sembla surpris par le silence. « Hé, » dit-il.

« C'était magnifique, mon Général, » dit Sam doucement. « Je ne savais pas que vous saviez jouer d'un instrument. »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Ca faisait un bail, » dit-il. « Ca calmait Charlie quand il avait des cauchemars. Content que vous aimiez, cependant, Carter. »

« J'ai adoré, mon Général, » murmura-t-elle. « Je n'avais aucune idée que vous étiez si talentueux. »

« Eh bien, mes parents m'ont fait apprendre quand j'étais adolescent et j'ai juste entretenu l'habitude quand j'étais adulte, » dit Jack d'un ton décontracté, bien que je pouvais dire qu'il commençait à être gêné.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La bière était fraîche. Les steaks étaient saignants. La conversation était… intermittente.

« Quand allez-vous lui dire ? » demandais-je.

Jack toussa. « Dire quoi à qui ? »

« Ne jouez pas les idiots, Jack. Vous ne l'avez pas caché si bien que ça, » rétorquais-je. « Quand allez-vous dire à Sam que vous êtes transféré au Pentagone et que vous l'aimez ? »

Jack haussa les épaules puis ses yeux s'agrandirent. Heureusement, il n'était pas en train de boire, aussi les postillons me furent épargnés. « Euhh… bientôt pour la première et de quoi diable parlez-vous pour la seconde ? » dit-il.

« Je sais que vous l'aimez, » dis-je d'un ton décontracté. Je n'ai jamais proclamé être subtil. « Vous devriez lui dire pendant que vous n'êtes pas dans la même chaîne de commandement. »

« Mark… Je sais que vous êtes le frère de Carter et que vous veillez sur elle, » gronda Jack, « mais ne me poussez pas. »

« Jack. Je sais que vous étiez dans les Forces Spéciales et que vous pourriez probablement me tuer de mille façons douloureuses, mais Sam est ma sœur, » dis-je. « Je l'ai poussée hors de ma vie pendant très longtemps à cause de ma fierté à la con et j'ai raté tant de choses. Je ne veux pas voir la même chose arriver avec vous et elle. »

Jack me jeta un regard noir, puis il s'affaissa dans le box. « Merde, » marmonna-t-il, prenant une lampée de sa bière. « Même si je lui DISAIS effectivement, quand je serai transféré au Pentagone, elle sera à nouveau dans ma chaîne de commandement. »

Je fronçais les yeux. Comment le Pentagone avait-il un lien direct avec la télémétrie radar ?

Jack vit le froncement. « Je prends tout le commandement du NORAD, Nellis AFB, Peterson AFB… la base de Groom Lake(1), » expliqua-t-il.

« Sacré boulot, » commentais-je négligemment. « Attendez, est-ce que ce n'est pas le poste de George Hammond ? »

Jack sourit légèrement. « Hammond prend enfin sa retraite, » dit-il. « Il veut passer du temps avec Kayla et Tessa. Il a suggéré mon nom au Chef d'Etat Major et au Président pour prendre sa place. Apparemment, ils ont sauté dessus. »

« Alors, OK, vous serez dans la même chaîne de commandement quand ça arrivera, » dis-je. « Mais vous ne l'êtes pas maintenant. »

« Mince, Mark ; vous êtes pire que Daniel pour radoter, » maugréa Jack. « Si vous avez une idée, dites-la. »

« Il n'y a rien dans le règlement contre le fait qu'un mari et sa femme servent dans la même chaîne de commandement, n'est-ce pas ? » demandais-je. Je savais qu'il n'y en avait pas – merci aux heures de recherches intenses que j'avais faites avec un Daniel Jackson très utile.

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent à nouveau et je me suis demandé brièvement si l'homme allait avoir une crise cardiaque juste devant moi. Il toussa et frappa sa poitrine. « Dieu, est-ce que vous ESSAYEZ de me tuer ? » cria-t-il.

« Je ne vous dis pas de vous marier aujourd'hui, » dis-je d'un ton apaisant. « Simplement… parlez-lui rapidement. Puis si elle ressent la même chose » - 'ce qui est le cas' – « voyez si elle est d'accord pour vous épouser dans les deux mois, » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Jack soupira. « Vous savez, c'est juste parce que nous sommes dans un bar qui vous sauve d'une bonne raclée là maintenant. »

J'eus un sourire ironique. « Je le savais, » dis-je. « Parlez-lui, mon ami. Qu'avez-vous à perdre ? »

« Elle était fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre il y a moins de deux mois, pour l'amour du ciel, » murmura Jack, prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Oui, et elle y a mis fin à cause de vous. »

Et voilà les postillons, maintenant. Heureusement, je ne m'étais pas douché. « Quoi ? » cria-t-il entre deux toux.

« Vous m'avez entendu ; vos oreilles ne sont pas bouchées, » dis-je, m'attaquant à mon steak.

« Ni votre nez, mais je pourrais corriger ça, » dit Jack. « D'accord, nous avons peut-être un peu flirté, mais rien de plus. Du moins pas de son côté. » Il fronça les yeux sur le reste de son steak. « Votre sœur est un génie incontesté, un as avec un P90 et une sacrée belle femme. Aucune raison qu'une femme comme elle aille tomber amoureuse d'un type comme moi. »

« Mais Jack, mon chou, vous êtes superbe aussi, » dit Steven à voix basse, se glissant dans le box à côté de moi.

Jack se renfrogna, mais ricana. « Merci, Steven, mais votre opinion n'est pas celle qui compte. Et combien de cette conversation avez-vous entendu ? »

« Oh, toute la conversation, » dit Steven. « J'étais dans le box à côté du vôtre et j'ai pensé que j'allais vous écouter un certain temps. » Il se pencha par-dessus la table et tapota la main de Jack. « Mon chou, ayez un peu foi en vous-même. Ne voyez-vous pas comment les gens vous regardent ? »

« Euh… non, et ne m'appelez pas mon chou. Je vais vous faire du MAL. »

Steven frissonna de façon théâtrale. « Eh bien, d'après ces deux jeunes femmes, elles veulent arracher tous vos vêtements et accomplir des acrobaties sexuelles scandaleuses impliquant de la mousse au chocolat. »

Jack devint rouge et nous regardâmes vers les deux jeunes femmes. Elles pincèrent leurs lèvres et envoyèrent un baiser à Jack. « Dieu, elles sont à peine sorties du berceau ! » dit-il, détournant les yeux précipitamment.

« L'âge n'est pas une barrière à une bonne imagination, » dit Steven. « Vous, Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill, êtes un étalon de premier choix certifié par le Ministère de l'Agriculture. »

« Steven…, » avertis-je doucement. Jack donnait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de mourir d'embarras.

« Très bien, » dit Steven. « Je vais la fermer, maintenant. Mais vous devriez dire à la superbe Sam ce que vous ressentez. Vous voulez vraiment la perdre maintenant que vous êtes si près ? »

Sous ses manières affectées, Steven Francks était vraiment un type bien. Un des meilleurs amis que vous pouviez avoir. Il était celui qui m'avait aidé à raccommoder ma relation tourmentée avec Papa et Sam.

Jack étudia l'homme, puis baissa les yeux. « Elle n'est pas à moi pour la perdre, » dit-il, mais cela ressemblait maintenant à une protestation de façade.

« Elle pourrait l'être, » dis-je. « Même Daniel est d'accord. »

Ses yeux se relevèrent brusquement. « Vous avez parlé de moi et de Carter avec Daniel ? » Ses yeux étaient presque noirs. « Merde, Mark ; c'est pousser trop loin. »

« Murray est d'accord avec vous, » dis-je sans conviction, me demandant si je n'aurais pas dû m'asseoir plus près de la porte. Le type était plus vieux que moi, mais beaucoup plus en forme et il était soldat.

« Fichu archéologue importun, » murmura Jack, mais il affichait un petit sourire affectueux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous retournâmes à la maison, agréablement repus de steaks et un peu éméchés par la bière, même si Jack avait une bien meilleure tolérance à l'alcool que moi. Je mis cela sur ses années d'armées – ne voulant pas passer pour vulnérable.

« Coucou, Sam ! » chantonna Steven, bondissant dans le salon et prenant ma sœur dans une étreinte d'ours.

« Steven ! » cria Sam, jetant ses bras autour de lui. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois quand ils étaient au lycée, mais cela s'était terminé comme les aventures dans l'adolescence tendent à le faire. En fait, Sam avait aidé Steven à rencontrer son dernier petit ami. « Mince, c'est bon de te voir ! » dit-elle. Puis elle se recula. « Est-ce que tu as bu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ooooh, juste un tout petit peu, chérie, » dit Steven. « Mark et le Beau Mâle ont bu beaucoup plus que moi. »

« Le Beau Mâle ? » demanda Sam, puis regarda vers Jack. Elle haussa un sourcil et devint légèrement rouge. « Oh, j'ai compris, » marmonna-t-elle.

Steven la relâcha, puis la traîna vers Jack et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Jack, Sam pense que vous êtes un beau mâle. Sam, Jack pense que vous êtes une sacrée belle femme. Mark, tu es malade de les voir danser l'un autour de l'autre. Alors, Sam et Jack, agissez selon vos sentiments. Allez faire des bébés. »

Je fermai les yeux, sûr d'être sur le point de voir le corps de mon meilleur ami estropié en une variété de façons douloureuses par deux soldats hautement entraînés.

Je fus donc surpris quand Sam pouffa. Elle ne rit pas ; elle pouffa. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses doigts toujours entrelacés avec ceux de Jack, puis dit, « Je crois que nous devons parler, Jack. »

Jack serra ses doigts. « Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Dehors ? » Il indiqua le jardin.

Elle regarda timidement, puis hocha la tête. « Bonne idée. »

Ils sortirent et Steven et moi nous nous approchâmes près d'une des fenêtres – bien mieux pour voir ce qui se passait. « Que regardez-vous la bouche ouverte ? » demanda Karen d'une voix sévère.

« Jack et Sam sont le point de déballer leurs cœurs, » déclara Steven. L'homme regardait beaucoup trop MTV pour son âge.

« Oh ; CA, il faut que je le voie ! » dit Karen, se serrant avec détermination entre nous.

Sam et Jack étaient assis sur un banc et commencèrent à parler doucement, leurs mains toujours liées. J'aurais TELLEMENT souhaité pouvoir lire sur les lèvres, là tout de suite. Puis la main de Jack se retrouva sur sa joue et glissa dans ses cheveux comme il recouvrait tendrement ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Je me détournai – je NE voulais PAS regarder ma petite sœur en train d'embrasser quelqu'un à en perdre haleine. Je ne voulais pas être en thérapie pour le reste de ma vie. Mais j'étais heureux pour elle. Et pour Jack.

The end.

---

_(1)Nellis AFB : Nellis Air Force Base, se trouve dans l'état du Nevada._

_Groom Lake : autre nom pour la Zone 51._

_Peterson AFB : Peterson Air Force Base, se trouve près de Colorado Springs, dans l'état du Colorado. (source Wikipedia)_

---

_Note__ : voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. En tout cas, votre avis m'intéresse…;-)_


End file.
